Get out ALIVE: Jeff the killer X Reader
by epicannie55272
Summary: This is about a young girl (YOU) Going on one crazy adventure you will not want to forget or miss out
1. Intro

PROLOGUE

Run! That is all I have left as an option to survive this hell, to get out of here, to survive. I don't think I have the energy to keep going and the labyrinth keep's on making my chances of survival shorter and shorter. I think I won't make it out of here. Zalgo and his creeps of minions will catch me again and use me for experiments and to just kill like he always does. How did this all happen? How did this all started? Why did this happen to me? So many questions with little answer to show the truth out of it all. The only problem is I know how this all started, I know why this happen to me, the start of it all cause of one mistake. One HUGE mistake, that cause this all to change my life. I was a little girl who just learn I was different when I burn some bullies at my school, with fire coming out of my hands, I was happy that they got hurt, but that only increase the punishment on me and lower my sanity until I had none. I couldn't take the pain and the tourchure any more. I kill them all and burn them to a crisp until those who hurt me where only ashes. I have burn my town into ashes, that what brought Zalgo to find me. He wanted to make me his minion, just to use me for my powers and to use me like a lab rat for testes, just like the fool I am I fell for his bargain and I help him. So that just what happen, I broke out of my cell and is now stuck in a maze of hell trying to get out of it alive, just to be free and away from that bitch. I know and they know I can't run for ever, I know that I will not make it out. Please give me a sine that someone will get me out of here and help me break from my shakels. I know I won't last long, or will I?


	2. Chapter 1

"NO NO NO" I shout so loud when I reach a dead end, huge mistake for me to lead them with me yelling for help. I see them looking at me, they are going to kill me, This is the end of the line, GAME OVER! I back away until I felt the wall impact on my back. Scared I scream out to the sky. I felt the wall opening and I saw a forest, Taking the opportunity I ran towards the forest as the wall close in on me. I made it out of the maze but I kept on running in the woods trying to get a good distance from zalgo minions, If only I had knew that I was being watch in those woods. Falling to the ground I saw a note on a tree "what the fuck is this" I was hoping to be home in the woods I have live in but, how wrong was I. Taking the note I saw a tall man with no face and the words "no" about three or four times. "Who the hell would leave this out in the woods? A fucking idiot would or it might be-" Now on full alert I pick up the traces of being watch and start running leaving the page on the ground. "SHIT SHIT SHIT" I shouted and ran as they chase after me "fucking idiotic move you made there, DAMMIT". I scream when they caught me and pin me to a tree, as Scared as I was, I will not go down without a fight.

{Jeff's Pov}

After another perfect job done in killing I was walking back to slender mansion when I saw a girl running, "what the fuck is she doing out here at night, oh well better go end her life" I though, So I stalk the girl until I saw her a bit better, she was a beauty with her (eye color) and her (hair color) locks. I would love to make her mines, she can be my angel from heaven. As I tried to get a closer to her, she must of seen me, because she started to run fill with fear and pure terror. I must of scared her. I chase after her until I caught up to her and pin her down on a tree, being the killer I am I have to keep my rep up. I heard her screams and know that she is trying to break free, Too bad she can't break free from my grasps.

{Reader Pov}

I caught a glimpse of my intruder and me just seeing them made me scream louder. He look like the kind of people who would came out of a horror movie, He wore a blood stain white hoodie with black pants and black converse, but what scares me the most was His face. The eyes blood shot and not blinking and the smile, The smile that goes all the way up to his cheek like in inhuman smile was carve into his face. He lean in closer and whisper into my ear " .Sleep" and that set me off. I burst into flames without even knowing that I can do that! He jump back and that gave me the opportunity to run, I ran and ran until I reached the end of the dock. "awww fuck!" I know that I can't swim but, of course life hate's me so much that I fall into the water still in flames. I felt more and more pain being in the water that I started to sink,I saw the boy jump into the water and swimming towards me, That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

{Reader P.O.V}  
There is darkness all around making it hard to see where I am going, what is happening to me, where am I going at? Curious I keep walking until white flames come out of nowhere in front of me, it calls for me chanting my name "(Y/n), (Y/n), Come here to us (Y/n), (Y/n)" That was when fear hit me hard like rocks. Wanting to run I tried to back away but I couldn't move or take control to run away, it kept on pulling me closer and closer to it that I ran out of options but only to scream "No more! No more!" I yell hoping help would come but to no avail. I gave up on fighting it and only five feet away I fell into a void of darkness no way of escaping.

I jolted awake from the nightmare and look around quickly ready to fight against anything who tried to attack; the only thing around me was decoration, drawers, and a closet concluding that I was in a bedroom in a house somewhere. I tried to remember what happen to me only for it to hit me, I almost drowned. I quickly got up and put of the bed only to recoil and fall to the ground with a loud thud, I move as best as I could but it only cause me more pain on the wounds I didn't know I have gotten from that night attack's. I pick up footsteps at the door and roll under the bed as the door was being open and two people come inside the room talking "Where did she go!" The pale man said who look just like the man from that night. "Calm down child, she must have not gotten far" Said another person but I couldn't get a good look at him due to where I was hiding.  
"That girl should be lock away, not in a nice room like this!"  
"Jeff calm down, we will talk this all out OK child"  
"Then what let her go while we just watch eating biscuits and drinking tea telling Zalgo where we are at so he can come and kill us!"  
"She won't do that because she is different"  
"Fine but if I find her she will go to sleep you got that slender"  
"Very well"  
After that the door close but I waited out to see if they have left, after waiting for what seem like 5 minutes I roll out from under the bed and tried my best to stand up. I started to walk only to slam into something and fall back down wincing in pain cause there was someone in the room still, I look up to see a person towering over me about 8 ft and wearing a suit but doesn't have any face. "Why hello child, I see you are doing well in staying alive" I flinch at the person voice and kept quiet only for static to fill my ears, Covering them as fast as I could the noise got louder and louder making fear, anger and hopelessness filling me fueling the flames inside me. The static soon become fainter and fainter until it was all quiet again, I uncover my ears and was quickly slam into a wall. "Found you! Now GO TO SLEEP!"

{Jeff P.O.V}

*5 min's before*  
"Come on why do you even care about this girl anyway!" I whine at slender angrily "She is a part of zalgo army and yet you want to keep her alive for no reason!"  
"There is a reason jeffery to keep her alive, if she lives then we can figure out zalgo plans and stop him giving us the advantage"  
"Then what, what will you do then slendy!"  
"Then we will let her stay he-"Me and slender both heard the loud thud from the room the girl was in,  
"She is awake and this early is quiet odd for a human girl" slender stated as he made his way to the door of the girl room. I quickly follow behind with my hands ball into fist as anger dwell inside "She needs to go slendy" I said again only to be ignore by him as he open the door, I barge in first knowing that slender didn't care and to just end this all only to see her not there! I started to get really annoyed as slender tried to calm me down, I know things will get out of hand's and made a deal with slender. Quickly I ran looking for the girl only to never find her, I walk back to give slender the news only to her him talking and someone moving in the room I left him in loudly. I bash the door open and saw the girl as slender turned around to see me at the door, I saw the girl recovering from shock or fear and quickly slam her into the wall pin there as I growled "found you! Now GO! TO! SLEEP! "


	4. Chapter 3

{Reader Pov}

As I regain my focus again I quickly kick him in the stomach as hard as I could only for him to not bug and grunt, Getting annoyed I chomp down on his arm sinking my teeth into his skin as he let go of me screaming. I let go and took it as a chance to make a run for the door going as fast as I can run, I didn't get far with my plan once the tall figure got in my way and I slam into him again and harder than before.

"Really! This is getting old VERY quickly!" I whine angrily

"Then hold still Runt!" The pale man growled

"Well sorry! But I don't want to be zalnoob slave anymore!"

"w-what are you talking about punk!"

"I have a name you know and it's (Y/N)"

"Stop wasting our time then and be a good kid by GOING TO SLEEP!" (He rude much to girls XD)

"That's it CLOWN! I'm going to beat some sense into you!" I chuck a fire ball at him only for the pale guy to doge it and charge at me with his knife in hand screaming "I'M NOT A CLOWN! I AM JEFF THE KILLER YOU TWERP!" I smirk ready to lung and beat this annoying punk some sense, but it never did happen. I felt something lift me into the air making me hold my (F/C) Shirt and jacket in place, Jeff had to do the same thing. I look around to see what was holding us up in the air only for a black thing to be found that froze me still, Black tentacles. I didn't notice but I heard the voices again telling me to do something I don't want to causing my eyes to go wide

'Scream' they chant at me

"No" I told them but they only got louder

'Scream'

"No!"

'Scream!'

"NO!"

'SCREAM (Y/N) SCREAM'

"NO!" I screech at the top of my lungs making Jeff and the tall man cover their ears and dropping what they had in there hand's (and tentacles). I stop and escape into the hallway and down many different paths; I ran and ran until I had reach it. A dead end. I heard footsteps not far from me and I spun around with anger boiling inside me and ready to fight not knowing that I did not have my weapon on me.

'THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ZALGO AND HIS STUPID MINIONS AND I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THEM! THEY TOOK MY FREDOME, MY LIFE, THEY USE ME LIKE A LAB RAT AND I AM SICK OF IT!'

The footsteps got louder the closer they get to where I was at

'I WILL NOT RUN ANYMORE, NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT NOT THE TIME TO FLEE'

It was Jeff, who chose to go up and fight me with a knife in his hand and a crazy look in his eye.

"For the Dark Lord" I scream as I made a full charge at him only to not be able to hit him at all, I look at Jeff to see him with his eyes wide but not noticeable to someone who has a hold on me making me look behind and see HIM. It was HIM who holds me from attacking the obstacle in my way. The one I want to kill.

{Jeff pov}

I quickly caught up to (Y/N) with my knife in case she attacks me again and it turn out she was going to once she yell out something and made a full dash just to not get a chance to hit me at all, I felt my eye go wide but only for me to notice not (Y/N) or zalgo and that fail once she notice it and look behind her. I saw a look I have never seen at all from any human I have killed on killing sprees, Zalgo broke the silence

As he spoke in a dark voice "I see you are still alive my proxy and I must thank you for keeping (Y/N) alive for me" A crooked smile crept onto Zalgo face as he quickly threw her at the wall causing (Y/N) back to hit the wall and slam into the floor forcing the girl to cough up blood. "You… YOU BASTARD" (Y/N) Yell as she ran to try to hit Zalgo, Zalgo just quickly threw her at the wall to finish her off " You still are pathetic (Y/N), you are weak, a cower, and nothing but a stupid girl" Zalgo quickly pick the girl up by her neck and slam her into the wall as he spoke "Maybe death again will help you (Y/N)" Zalgo stated as he close his hand around her neck making her scream in pain. 'Help her!' I heard a voice say "but why?" I whisper only to not see that I had stab zalgo in the side making him bleed and kick me away giving (Y/N) a chance to punch him dead in his face, We both saw him stumble backward and growled "you both are pathetic weakling that needs to be educated on the true meaning of fear" Zalgo quickly grab me and threw me out of his way taking my knife with one swift movement as he quickly pick (Y/N) up and threw her at me making us both growl in pain. "This fight is over you two" slender said appearing next to zalgo and making him quickly disappear as fast as how he reappear infront of me and (Y/N), "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted at slender

"What is the matter child?"

"THE PROBLEM IS WHAT YOU DID"

"I did not do that but I must say that you did a good job in finding one of zalgo powerful proxy"

"Powerful proxy?"

"A demon proxy zalgo must have had find somewhere, come I will explain it to you both while your wound get treated" slender pick me and the girl up and lead us to the medical room.


	5. Chapter 4

{Reader Pov}

As I regain my focus again I quickly kick him in the stomach as hard as I could only for him to not bug and grunt, Getting annoyed I chomp down on his arm sinking my teeth into his skin as he let go of me screaming. I let go and took it as a chance to make a run for the door going as fast as I can run, I didn't get far with my plan once the tall figure got in my way and I slam into him again and harder than before.

"Really! This is getting old VERY quickly!" I whine angrily

"Then hold still Runt!" The pale man growled

"Well sorry! But I don't want to be zalnoob slave anymore!"

"w-what are you talking about punk!"

"I have a name you know and it's (Y/N)"

"Stop wasting our time then and be a good kid by GOING TO SLEEP!" (He rude much to girls XD)

"That's it CLOWN! I'm going to beat some sense into you!" I chuck a fire ball at him only for the pale guy to doge it and charge at me with his knife in hand screaming "I'M NOT A CLOWN! I AM JEFF THE KILLER YOU TWERP!" I smirk ready to lung and beat this annoying punk some sense, but it never did happen. I felt something lift me into the air making me hold my (F/C) Shirt and jacket in place, Jeff had to do the same thing. I look around to see what was holding us up in the air only for a black thing to be found that froze me still, Black tentacles. I didn't notice but I heard the voices again telling me to do something I don't want to causing my eyes to go wide

'Scream' they chant at me

"No" I told them but they only got louder

'Scream'

"No!"

'Scream!'

"NO!"

'SCREAM (Y/N) SCREAM'

"NO!" I screech at the top of my lungs making Jeff and the tall man cover their ears and dropping what they had in there hand's (and tentacles). I stop and escape into the hallway and down many different paths; I ran and ran until I had reach it. A dead end. I heard footsteps not far from me and I spun around with anger boiling inside me and ready to fight not knowing that I did not have my weapon on me.

**'THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ZALGO AND HIS STUPID MINIONS AND I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THEM! THEY TOOK MY FREDOME, MY LIFE, THEY USE ME LIKE A LAB RAT AND I AM SICK OF IT!'**

The footsteps got louder the closer they get to where I was at

**'I WILL NOT RUN ANYMORE, NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT NOT THE TIME TO FLEE'**

It was Jeff, who chose to go up and fight me with a knife in his hand and a crazy look in his eye.

"For the Dark Lord" I scream as I made a full charge at him only to not be able to hit him at all, I look at Jeff to see him with his eyes wide but not noticeable to someone who has a hold on me making me look behind and see HIM. It was HIM who holds me from attacking the obstacle in my way. The one I want to kill.

{Jeff pov}

I quickly caught up to (Y/N) with my knife in case she attacks me again and it turn out she was going to once she yell out something and made a full dash just to not get a chance to hit me at all, I felt my eye go wide but only for me to notice not (Y/N) or zalgo and that fail once she notice it and look behind her. I saw a look I have never seen at all from any human I have killed on killing sprees, Zalgo broke the silence

As he spoke in a dark voice "I see you are still alive my proxy and I must thank you for keeping (Y/N) alive for me" A crooked smile crept onto Zalgo face as he quickly threw her at the wall causing (Y/N) back to hit the wall and slam into the floor forcing the girl to cough up blood. "You… YOU BASTARD" (Y/N) Yell as she ran to try to hit Zalgo, Zalgo just quickly threw her at the wall to finish her off " You still are pathetic (Y/N), you are weak, a cower, and nothing but a stupid girl" Zalgo quickly pick the girl up by her neck and slam her into the wall as he spoke "Maybe death again will help you (Y/N)" Zalgo stated as he close his hand around her neck making her scream in pain. 'Help her!' I heard a voice say "but why?" I whisper only to not see that I had stab zalgo in the side making him bleed and kick me away giving (Y/N) a chance to punch him dead in his face, We both saw him stumble backward and growled "you both are pathetic weakling that needs to be educated on the true meaning of fear" Zalgo quickly grab me and threw me out of his way taking my knife with one swift movement as he quickly pick (Y/N) up and threw her at me making us both growl in pain. "This fight is over you two" slender said appearing next to zalgo and making him quickly disappear as fast as how he reappear in front of me and (Y/N), "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted at slender

"What is the matter child?"

"THE PROBLEM IS WHAT YOU DID"

"I did not do that but I must say that you did a good job in finding one of zalgo powerful proxy"

"Powerful proxy?"

"A demon proxy zalgo must have had find somewhere, come I will explain it to you both while your wound get treated" slender pick me and the girl up and lead us to the medical room.


	6. Chapter 5

{Reader pov}

I look over to Jeff who face was pink! (What you get Jeff when you get angry and your face is turning red XD) He stomp up to the stranger in the white mask who quickly took his hands off my wrist and back away holding his hand's up in defense trying to calm the killer down giving me my window of chance to set a fire off in the kitchen using my gift of the flame and burning the rope off of me, they must of smell it burning as the fire alarm went off and they both scramble like crazy people into the kitchen as I made a ran towards the door to get outside. So close to freedom and yet so far by three feet as the sprinklers turn on making me fall and yell out in pain, I lay there curling up into a ball screaming as fear and sadness flooded over me waiting until the sprinkler and the fire alarm has turned off. I lay there slowly dosing back into blackness as slenderman, Jeff, and the boy with the white mask look over me, the look on Jeff face that was an evil smile turn into a grim frown of pity of an emotion that I knew so well but I couldn't remember.

{Jeff pov}

I watch as slender took (Y/N) once she was out back to the first aid room, I was pretty upset she thought of something like that and was crazy enough to do it too risking her life! I glance over to Masky who was just standing there like a deer caught in a head light and my blood boil, I headed to my room slamming the door behind me in frustration sliding down the door angry at myself. "What the hell is wrong with me? I need to talk to BEN about why I am acting like this" I noted to myself as I sat there in my room alone.

(Author note: Sorry it's short but I hope you like it)


	7. Chapter 6

{Reader Pov}

"Ugh… My head" I said as I held my head in my hands. I upright waking up while looking around the room I was in a small girls stood their holding a stuff toy cover in dirt, cuts, and bruises. I moved away from her to get a better look of the child in front of me thinking that she was not a threat. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and a pink dress on; the girl pale skin and wounds make her look like she has been dead for a long time as her green eyes shone with glee about seeing another girl in the house and in the family. "Hi I'm Sally, come play with me!" She said excitedly, as I smiled at the girl named Sally I nod my head and got out of the bed to follow her to a pink door with her name on it. As she open the door I saw her room in awe; Its walls where painted light pink with hot pink trimming, Her bed was pink and her dresser and closet was painted in pink, she even had a pink tea party set and a pink wooden box (mainly her room is a pink fantasy for children like her who loves the color pink) .Sally closed the door to her room as I flinched when she held out a dress in front of me to take. She smiled as I carefully took the dress from her while she spoke "You can borrow this for our game." I smiled at her and put on the dress over my ruin clothing. I thank her for lending me the dress and help her set up our game of dress up and tea party. I smiled and laugh like I never had ever in my life. 'How long has it been since I last had fun with someone? Two weeks? Three? Maybe I should trust them. For now' I thought as I play with sally happy to see a child smiling.

{Jeff pov}

_Knock_

_Knock_

**BAM!**

I jolted awake shooting up with my knife out breathing heavily as my breath hitch in my throat. 'It was just a dream…' I sigh in relief as I tried to figure out why or how I fell asleep?

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

I groan and open the door to see BEN standing their with his arms crossed very annoyed. "Took you long enough" He snared as he walked into my room. I shut the door giving him a quick glare as I spoke "Sais you small fry…"

"So, what do you want Jeff?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want, you told me you needed help and I'm here so what is it?"

Oh… I had completely forgotten that I asked BEN for help about the girl. "Well, I need help with this girl in the house-"

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I am NOT helping you babysit Sally!"

"I'm not talking about sally…"

"Then who?!"

"Well if you Shut your mouth then I can fucking explain the damn situation!" I shouted as I threw a knife hitting the wall and cutting a strand of hair off his head (OP SHOT FTW XD)

That shut him up quicker than his video games. I calm down and started to speak in a calmer tone "I'm taking about the new family member (Y/N)"

"Why don't you show me this 'Girl' instead of trying to kill me over her."

"Fine, but keep your remarks to yourself got it". BEN held both his hands up defensively and promised. I lead him to the bed room where she was at knocked out only to find the door open ajar. Slamming the door open I find the room completely empty with no one in the bed. (Y/N) was gone AGAIN. I gritted my teeth as BEN pokes his head through the door "Damn dude, never though your ugliness would make you scare people to death to make them flee for their lives "BEN remarked laughing at his own joke. I walked past the elf to slender office slamming the door open and shouting "Slender we lost her again!"

"Then go find her! She's your responsibility Jeff!" Slender shouted at me annoyed throwing me out of the room and slamming the door in my face. "Found her" BEN yelled as I ran over to where he was at to find her frozen in place looking at us in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 7

{Jeff pov}

If looks could kill that girl would have been as good as dead. I scold (Y/N) as BEN whisle like a bomb was about to blow someplace up. "Well… I'll give you props on the girl, but she is SO out of your league" BEN cometed as I punch him in the arm glaring at him. "Shut up elfy" I growl as a small chuckle came from (Y/N). I glance over to quickly see her shut up and look down at her feet like she was in trouble and she was in HUGE trouble.

{Reader pov}

I knew I was in a huge ammount of trouble by the look on Jeff face when he scold me. I look at the boy who was standing next to Jeff as he made a smart remark making me chuckle at it. The boy had on a green dress like top and a hat, white pants and brown boots making him look like a character from a video game. His skin color was like Sally's but only more paler and his face was cover in blood making it look like they where tears he was crying. His green hat cover some of the boy blond hair and was half the size of Jeff. I quickly look down at my feet when I saw Jeff glaring at me with his glance until I remember that me and Sally where playing a game of hide and seek making me come up with a plan. I spoke with a sigh of defeat as I acted out my part "Well I guess I lost again to you Sally. Hey why don't we let these boys play hide and seek with us?" as soon as I finishe she poped her head from her hiding spot and came out shouting gleefuly. "Jeff and BEN are it!". The two boys look to eachother and back at us with a confuse expression as I grab Sally hand and got ready to run with a smile on my face that I never thought I would have. " .Go!" I shouted as I ran into the shadow with Sally as it drop us off in a dark place in the house. It was pitch black and hard for us both to see until I made a spark appear on my finger giving us a small light. Sally griped my arm tightly as I look around the room cover in blood, dust, and undescribalble parts all over the floor. I saw surgercal tools along with organs in jars fill with a weird liquid making me want to gag in disgust. I kept on look around til my head snap to the sound of footsteps coming this way. 'Have to hide' I thought as I found a closet only for the door to be locked. I quickly look over to Sally who was shivering like a leaf as I whisper to her "Sally you need to get off of me so that I can get us in here to hide" sadly it didn't work because she was too scared to listen to me. I had to act now because there was no time left as I quickly use the shadow to make a way for me and Sally to get inside the closet before we got caught. The door flung open once we got inside the closet as someone walked into the room. I pulled my knife out and got rid of our light source quickly to cover Sally mouth trying to calm her down. I put my finger to my mouth and looked at her with protecting eyes as she nodded to what I was telling her as I stood their ready to attack the intruder. As the closet was being unlocked I was standing their ready to pounce at the guy who will perish at my wrath.


	9. Chapter 8

{Eyeless Jack Pov}

'What a long ass day' I thought to myself as I walked into my room. I place the black bag I was using to carry my supplies on the table while pulling out the key to my closet door. I open the door only to see as to no surprise to get jumped and attacked by a child….Wait… A CHILD?!

{Reader Pov}

I jumped onto the intruder tackling him down and beating him up with my hand and knife as Sally screamed an ear splitting shreak. I cover my ears to block the noise as the monster kicked me off of him and sprawl to stand back up. I chomped down onto the person left arm as he belowed out in pain causing a huge comotion in the house. The door to the room slamed open as me, Sally, and the jeark all stoped frozen in place. I looked up to see Jeff and the elf boy infront of the group of people. Sally ran to them crying as BEN tried to calm her down while whispers where heard from behind the the two boy's. I losen my grip on the guy I was bitting and got off of him as he growled and push me down to the floor while walking away to the medic room. I could felt daggers pearcing me from their eyes making me feel guilty for my action. I got up and walked over to Jeff who face was pink (AGAIN) knowing I dun goofed big time. I followed him as the group of people whent back doing their jobs as I small tingle jolted through me as I shruged it off thinking it was the cold hitting my skin. I did as told not questioning anything (Except showering since fire and water cant mix) until it was dinner time. Slender introduced me to everyone in the house and I took it as a chance to know their names. "Now, as you know we have no idea on our new member but mabe she would like to introduce herself to us." Slender spoke as all eyes where on me again. I sat their silently nervous about talking. I tried to speak only for it to come out as a mouse noise causing someone to bellow out with laugher. The person laughing at me was Jeff. Jeff was laughing at me.


	10. Chapter 9

{Reader Pov}

I looked down at my untouched food as hatred filled me to the brim. Jeff gasp for air while all eyes were on him. "Sorry to burst your bubble but THIS freak of a child is nothing but trouble AND she is Zalgo proxy too!" Jeff words hit me like an ice arrow to the heart. "She needs to go slender man, she will kill us all! (Y/N) deserves to go and die by his hand and not be he-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" slender shouted at the boy as I stood up from my seat keeping my eyes hidden behind my hair as fire tears fell down my face. "You want me gone FINE! You got your wish, I hope your happy Jeff…" I said before dashing out of the house into the forest not looking back nor stopping to see that I had left a fiery trail of anger and chaos behind me in my wake. I should have known that trusting them would be a big mistake and I was right. I should I should of known I was all alone, that I was on my own. I stop running when I was far from the house to catch my breath to calm myself down and not lose control. Or that was the plan. I sat down on the ground and cried trying to keep calm so I didn't lose my control. I looked up into the sky fire tears streaming down my face causing me pain as they fell. I curled up into a ball and sat their crying silently to myself again until the air around me soon got colder and colder. I spawn a fire bubble to keep myself from getting hurt by the cold air and to keep the cold air out. 'Why is it so cold?' I thought to myself as laugher filled the air soon knowing whose voice it was that was laughing. "Frost bite" You said in a hissing voice glaring at the boy floating in the air reviling himself having a smile on his face. "Glad to see that you're still alive, for now…"

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?!"

"Can't a guy come by and say hello to an old pals of his?"

"We are not friends"

"Aww… too bad, this is your last chance (Y/N)"

"NEVER"

"Oh well, hard way it is then" Frost said as an evil grin spread across his face. I didn't know what he was planning until it was too late. A snow snake popped my fire bubbles causing the cold air to hit me hard. I jumped up in the air to doge Frost snow blast, but I should have known better to jump up in the air. He use his old trick and hit me with his ice shards while I was defenseless up in the air. My back slammed into a tree as the ice shards hit my body causing my energy and powers to drain. I hit the ground with thud into the snow cover ground as I tried to come up with a plan. I know that I won't make it because most of my energy and powers have been drained out of me due to the cold air and the snow being water frozen. I had to act quickly and my only chance to escape was to use up whatever energy I have left. I spawn a fire dagger and threw it at Frost as he dogged it. I saw my opportunity and took the opening to shoot at him a fire blast as he shielded himself from the hit with ease! Geeze this is going to be harder than I thought. I spawn another fire dagger when he sent his frost minion at e. One by one I sliced them down only for more and more to come after me. I was quickly surrounded by Frost minions giving me an idea that might work even though it is a crazy idea. I threw a fireball into the crowd of minions blowing up a way out. I made a run for the opening as the fog form causing frost and his minions to be blind. I ran away from the fight as fast as I could with all my strength. I wasn't fast enough. Frost blasted me from behind sending me flying into a tree. I hit the ground with a Thud into the snow below ad frost caught up to me smiling his victory grin. I stood up with very little energy I had left in me badly hurt and damaged from battle. I was too weak to fight another round against him, I knew I was a goner if I did but I wasn't going to let Zalgo keep me prison no more. I growled at Frost bite as I shouted at him not giving him any mercy. "I. WILL. NEVER. LET YOU WIN!"

"I think this match is over" he spoke as he pointed up. I looked up and yelled as snow fell on top of me from above the tree it was stuck in. The match was over for me. .Match… I had lost…


	11. Chapter 10

{Jeff pov}

I smiled and watch as she ran away and out of the house into the forest, but deep down guilt gnawed at me as it slowly made it way up my spine. I sat there and continued to eat my dinner trying not to make eye contact. I looked up at slender when he cleared his throat eyeing me with anger. "What?" I ask as I look around to see everyone glaring at me. "Go and find our guest"

"No way man she's crazy!"

"If you don't you will have to deal with me then Jeff"

"I guess I'll go find her…" I grumbled as I follow the trail (Y/N) left behind. Once I reached the end of the trail I stop dead in my tracks. Snow was everywhere and it was freezing cold. I follow the trail of battle to the end. I saw a frozen arm sticking out of the snow and I knew who it belong to. (Y/N) was DEAD. A boy in a blue shirt and blue jeans with white hair and jacket smiling at (Y/N) dead corps. A rage of anger build up inside of me that something deep down wanted me to go crazy and avenge her. I pull my knife out of my jacket pocket and charged at him screaming. I swung out at him as he dogged all of my attack only able to slice his cheek. I skidded to a halt standing in front of (Y/N)'s dead body growling with anger at him. The boy smiled a grim looking grin that soon turned into anger when he felt blood on his face.

"Not bad. For an AMATURE" He said at me mockingly. "Who are you? What have you done to (Y/N)?!"

"I took out the trash that's all"

"Who. Are. You…"

"The name's Frost bite twerp. Now get out of my way so that I can get RID of (Y/N)"

"I WONT LET YOU DO THAT!"

"Your choice" He said as more snow minions where summon surrounding me and (Y/N) dead body as Frost bite smile. I charged at the snow monsters slicing my way through them and to the boy now able to see him better as I attack him. The monster who killed (Y/N). His hair was the color of now and he wore a white jacket the same color of his hair with blue jeans and a blue shirt with a snowflake in the center of it. Frost dogged most of my attack but not one. I slice at his chest ripping his shirt as he kick me into the tree where (Y/N) laid. Frost laugh as I got up growling. I saw as Frost minion stop their actions as he spoke, "Give up now punk?"

{Reader Pov}

I slowly regain conscious as I tried to move only to notice that I was numb cause of the snow and that I wasn't dead yet. I looked around to see I was surrounded in snow and I heard muffle noises of people talking and fighting as I tried to listen.

"Give up punk?"

"Never…"

"Why are you even trying to protect her for? She's a weak puny child who is a tractor and a monster! (Y/N) is a freak from hell and can't even defend herself! You should take my advice and scream while you still can runt"

"No…"

{Jeff Pov}

My anger grew from what that snow freak just said as I glare daggers at him.

"No… I won't abandon her. So leave her alone!"

Frost laughed at my heroicness as I growl again. "What's so funny?"  
"That you, YOU of all people would stand up and protect this kid. That you would die for her that is pa-"Frost cut himself up as he watch in horror backing away slowly. I look behind myself see the snow pile moving and (Y/N) coming out of it. She was alive.

{Reader Pov}

I slowly got up as a strange tingle course through me giving me energy I have never felt before. "Leave him alone" I said in a demonic voice that I have NEVER spoke in! I look at Jeff before looking at Frost as I blacked out.

{Jeff Pov}

I watch with glee as (Y/N) rose up from the snow still alive! The snow surrounding us soon melted as (Y/N) set on fire brighter than a star! Things got worst though when that bright flame turned black as the night. The look in her eyes where darker and angrier than ever. (Y/N) smile a grim smile worse than the devil himself as her laugh fill Frost with fear. Frost attack without thinking at (Y/N) making me snap out of my trance and attack his minions and cut the number of them down.

{Narrator Pov}

Jeff held the snow monsters off as (Y/N) look at Frost menacingly with her red eyes shining with hatred. "H-hey (Y-Y/N) how are you?" Frost said with fear etching in his voice as she growl demonically at the boy. You…You did this to me. You made me who I am! You and Zalgo will pay!" She spoke demonically

"P-please give me mercy!" Frost said as he quickly threw an ice shard at (Y/N). The shard impact her shoulder but she did not react to it as it burns away leaving a hole in her shoulder. (Y/N) snarled at the boy as he sent a blizzard at her and Jeff using it to escape away. (Y/N) black flames out of her control attacked the storm making it vanish with ease as the forest area that was cover with snow grows back to normal. "Now… our game is over… for now…" (Y/N) said as she stood there her eyes closing as she fell, blacking out.

{Jeff Pov}

"(Y/N)!" I shouted as I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. She felt ice cold in my arms as I held her bridal style running back to the mansion. "Don't worry kid, everything will be alright… please… don't go to sleep…"


	12. Chapter 11

{Reader Pov}

'W-Where am I?' I thought to myself as I walk around in the darkness void. I kept walking in a straight line since it was too dark for me to see where I was going. I took a step forward and fell down a hole causing me to scream in fear as I floated down deeper and deeper into the void. It felt like I was falling endlessly. I hit the ground hard with a loud thud as I groan and wince in pain. I sat up rubbing my bruised arm. I blinked a couple of times looking around as I shield my eyes from a very bright light. I got up and brush the dirt off of me as I walk toward the light getting close enough to a shining orb. I look into the white orb seeing a battle take place. I watch it as I tried to get a better look only for the orb to pop like a bubble. I moved back a couple of feet soon surrounded in darkness again feeling… Lonely. I slip and fell again at another edge into another hole. I screamed when I hit the bottom feeling the burning pain of lava bubbling my skin as I slowly sunk into the hot magma. I heard the sound of laugher surrounding me as I sunk. The voice. That Laugher. It sounds so similar like I know who they are. I took my last breath and shut my eyes as the hot magma of lava swallow me up leaving me to burn in its fury blaze.

I shot up breathing heavily as I look around where I was at. I was back in the room I woke up in before. I wince in pain when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye causing me to flinch and jump. It was Jeff. Jeff must have fallen asleep while he was watching me. I quietly and quickly got out of the bed to not wake up the sleeping killer. I yelp when I fell and hit the ground causing too much pain to hit me everywhere. I slowly grab onto the bed and got up being careful as I check to see if he was still asleep. Well… he was awake now. Jeff look terrible in his condition yet shock and relief was on his face. "Chill out, it's only me" I said with annoyance hinting in my voice. Jeff just sat there looking like an idiot as I sigh slowly walking to get to the door. I looked to see that Jeff was staring at me and I did not like it one bit "Well? What are you looking at?!" I growl at him as he flinch snapping out of his trance. I gave up knowing he wasn't going to answer as I walked out of the room looking for new clothing to wear before I left. As soon as I changed into clothing that suits me I headed to the front door and open it as I took a step out. "Wait!" Jeff said as I look behind myself to see him.

"What do you want…?"

"I want to know where you're going."

"Away… Faraway"

"Why?"

"Because it's like you said before, I don't belong here"

"T-That's not true"

"Yhea right. See ya" I said as I took a step away from Jeff.

{Jeff Pov}

I watch as she started to walk away. 'What am I doing? Why did I say those things to her?' I thought as I grab (Y/N) before she can take another step away from me. She yelp at my grip around her arm surprise her. I let my heart take control and pull (Y/N) close to me.

{Reader Pov}

I got scared when Jeff grab my arm and yank me close to him as I felt odd with what's going on. "J-Jeff… w-what are yo-mph" My eyes widen as my face heated up at what Jeff just did.

{Jeff Pov}

I cut off (Y/N) off with a kiss as her eye's went wide. I stop what I was doing blushing causing my cheek's to burn as I stutter trying to say something. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KILL EM JEFF!" I hear BEN said behind me making me burn with anger. "Why you!" I let go of (Y/N) and chase after BEN so that I could kill him. I guess that once she snapped out of it she must have joined into the chase filled with rage. I guess she felt the same way about me if she wants to kill BEN as badly as me.


	13. Chapter 12

{Reader Pov}

Everything soon settled down as the day's went by. It was soon spring time ad I smile dashing out of the house feeling finally free like a bird trap in a cage. I ran around in the froest and climb a tree reaching for a fruit on one of the trees. I caught it and saw Jeff below calling out for me.

{Jeff Pov}

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?" I shouted walking around in the forest looking for her. I stop at a tree as I look around till I heard footsteps. It sound like someone was running from behind. Spinning around I saw (Y/N) as she tackled me to the ground. "Jeffery!" she gleam hugging me as I laugh smiling.

{Reader Pov}

I hug the killer as he laugh smiling before helping him up to his feet. "Well someone is excited" He chuckle as I held out the frute for him. " I found an orange Jeff! I though you might want it"

"That's sweet of you (Y/N), thank you" he said as he took the orange and stuff it in his jacket pocket. "We should head back before Slender get's mad at us" I nod agreeing with the killer and started to follow him home. Once we got to the house Jeff open the door as we both walk inside the house. It was pitch black in the entrance room, BEN must of blew the fuse again like he always does. I jumped when everyone poped out of hidding places shouting and turning the lights on, cheering. Jeff place a hand on my shoulder grinning happily as I read a banner with red letters black cobwebs hanging above the group reading it. My eye's widen as a smile spread across my face. Today was the day. I jumped with glee as BEN shouted to get the party started. The whole sunny day came and gone as everyone party until it hit nighttime and they atarted to leave for their anual killing spree. I at on the couch waiting for Jeff as he was upstairs getting his knife while slender walk over to me holding a gift in his hand. "Who is that for?"

"It's for you my dear"

"Oh sweet! Thank you!" I smile as I open the gift. It was a watch that look high tech. "What does it do?"

"It track's you so that incase you get lost me or Jeff may go get you. It also has a communicator so that we may talk to you and help you if your ever in trouble"

"Cool! Thank you so much Slenderman"

"Your welcome my child. Now go have fun" Slender said as he left to his office to do some paper work. I smile as Jeff came down the stairs with his knife in hand tossing it in the air. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" I answer as he open the door and we both left the house.

I follow Jeff to a house and sat in a tree in the home backyard waiting for my que to break into the house. It had been 6 moths since the incident's happen between me, Jeff and frost bite and things have been going very well. Jeff taught me on how to fight better, Eyeless Jack (the guy I attacked) has been showing me the ropes of medical treatment (just incase Jeff does anything stupid to hurt himself badly), and me, BEN and Sally have been getting closer together as besties playing games (we even got to put BEN in a pink dress!). I smile at how lucky that I have been to find them and survive the problems we faced. I saw the power go out which mean it was time to strike. I smashed into the window once i saw Jeff and pulled out my (Weapon of choice) going after the male while Jeff delt with the women. The man was stronger and quickler than me, i'll give him credit for that, but he was easy to predict before he attacked. I quickly took out the adult carving him up good and left him for dead as I smiled at my art work. I look over to Jeff who seem to be please at a job well done with our work. "He's dead?"

"As good as dead my friend"

"Good! Not bad for your first time (Y/N)"

"Thank you, so what do we do now?"

"I'll show you" Jeff said as he left his mark on the wall written in blood. I follow what he did only I put it in my own creative way. We both step back and smile please at our art work in front of us. The sound of sirens where heard not too far. Jeff grab my wrist and we both made a run for it. We both ran out the back door and into the forest, where I looked back. It was a mistake of mine to do. I saw a girl walking into the room we left as she fell to her knee's, a look of sadness and pain wash on her face making me feel guilty at what I had done to her. I felt Jeff yank at my arm's to break me out of my trance and let him drag me as the scene started to shrink until I could see it no more.

I walked in complete silence following Jeff stuck in thought about what I saw before his voice broke me out of it. "Hey, you ok?" there was worry hinted in his voice,

"Y-Yeah, just... Just thinking"

"About what?"

"About what we did. Do you think what we did was wrong?"

Jeff halted in his step and spun around shocked at what he heard. "What do you mean wrong? We are killer's and we do that cause it's the right thing to do"

"It just feels so wrong of me to do" Jeff sigh as he started down the path again.

"You'll get the hang of it and use to killing like the rest of us kiddo"

"It still dosent feel right"

"We have to do it, it's call survival. It's kill or be killed" I stop at what I heard and clench my fist. Kill or be killed, cause its survival is all I heard from everyone and it all seem useless to think like that. "Your wrong, you do this for fun right? cause you have a reason to do these, right!" I could tell Jeff was taken back at my out burst and yet I kept on going. "The only monster are people like you who say it's survival, that its either you Kill people or you get killed when I know it's a lie! You are the monster if you think its for survival!" I shouted at him. Before I knew it I was pinn to a tree with my eye blurry and losing air trying to breath. "Look! I do this because I want to make people no longer suffer! You have no idea what I have been though and what I am doing for them so shut your mouth and keep it shut" Jeff said squeeing my neck tighter and tighter. I took a breath of fresh air and cough as he looked away. "If you don't like us and what we are doing for these people then go" I looked at him before he growled at me knowing I was still here. "Well what are you waiting for? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP!" I felt fear and sprinted in a random direction away from him as fast as I could.

{Jeff Pov}

I look to see her running away from me causing my heart to go numb. I started down the path again taking a couple of steps till an ear shattering scream echo thoughout the forest. I knew who scream it was. (Y/N) was in trouble.


	14. Chapter 13

( A/N: There is cursing so deal with it ok, got a problem I don't care just read it and enjoy them being bad mofo's. Hope you guy's like it though :) )

{Reader Pov}

"Ugh..." I groan squinting at a bright light. I blink away the blurryness out of my eye's as they adjust under the blaring white light. I yank to try and rub my eye's unable to by somethign holding me down. I felt a chill ran down my spine as my hand graze across a cold metal like surface. A sweet metalic taste fell down into my my mouth as it sent cause me to wrinkle in disgust. It tasted so familar, but I couldn't put my finger on the taste as it casade down my face. I look up to see my hand where bound and my leg's where also bounded too. I squirm around trying to get the tight ropes on my arm loose as it cut into my skin more and more. Foot step's echo throught the room as I started to wiggle and squirm more as blood casade down my arm's. |Click| the door open as I froze still in fear. Standing there was a mask stranger as they locked the door. I watch trying to hide my trembling fear as they lift their mask up to show an evil grin like smile. "Hello there, (Y/N)..."

{Jeff Pov}

'Shit, shit shit!' I curs to myself as I ran in the directin I heard her scream's. I was breathless as I slowed my pace seeing about a huge land of fire and ice covering the forest about 25 miles radius. ' Must of been a fast battle if there is no one here... hope she made it out alive...' I though as I looked around, entering the battle field. Tree's broken, blood splater, and body part's scatter around everywhere making my stomach turn uneasy. As I reach a 2-3 ft crater in the center of the feild with on tree standing there. A snow hair male was standing there snickering as they post a note onto that single tree snickering, cackling like a crazy killer would at a joke of death. I took my knife out as I stakled up to my prey knowing that it was Frostbite back for damn revenge as I listen into his chat. "Damn fucking pest was a pain in the ass to kill. Look at where she's at now, dumb girl got caught and is now our's again. She won't get out alive this time HA! Like to see her try! Dumb bitch got what she deserve for not being an angel like demon she suppose to be. Can't wait to watch her get the chance to scream like a slaughter pig for once! Wonder what pain they will put her through. Hope's it the GAH-!" I grab him now pissed off about who he was talking about as I pin him to the tree knife at his throat. I growl at him as I spoke lowly my teeth barring. "where is she..." He was shooken with fear of that attack as I growl like a rabid animal my pashient running thin. I grab him by his neck and started squeesing the life out of him as I spoke again my pupils shrinking quickly. " .She! Answer me before I fucking give you whorst than damn zalgo fucking you" and ending your life for talking about (Y/N) like that you gay ass wannabe!" I shouted at him as my grip on his neck got tighter and tighter. He just stood there gasphing for air as frozen and scared like a statue frozen for seeing the devil naked. I felt something wrap around my waist as it flung me away from the boy holding me in the air. I look down to see Sledner knowing I was in huge trouble as he held the passed out male in his other one walking back to the mansion keeping me away from the knocked out boy. "Jeff" Slender said as I snap my head to him grunting so he know's that I am listing. "This boy may have hurt her in the past life. More than what she deserve, but is she not human herself Jeff?"

"What are you talking about? She is a demon and one of zalgo's punk's"

"Yet you fight and kissed her, am I correct?"

I growl blusing a bright hot pink as I glare at the faceless being before sighing and agreeing with him.

"And? What's your point here Slender."

"Why do you defend her even though you hate her Jeff? What is it you know that she dosen't? Why are you attatch to her all of a sudden yet you hate her even though she fought the fake zalgo in hatrid for him?"

"T...That's... Buzz off old man ok!" I said as I look off into the distance thinking about it. He was right. Why do I protect her, yet I hate her? Who is she really? He was right about when she fought against that fake, even fought to defend Sally from Jack too. She must of been scared too when trying to escape a place she never knew about. Like she was looking for something and the answer's where out in the world, but she yet stay like she knew her hunt was over when she settle in with the family. Why do I want to protect her? I chuckled at my own stupidty as I soon relize the answer to my question. Slender smiled knowing that Jeff as finally figured out the truth so that he can now get out of his darkness and make it out alive.

Once home I was left at the living room while Slender teleportded away to deal with the snow hair man still knocked out from Jeff death grip. I headed to my room and grab the biggest and sharpest knife I had in my room as I sat in the living room waiting. 5...10...15... seconds passed into minunts and Minuts pass into hours as I started to grow impasent in waiting. 5 hour's of waiting the group got assembled to the living room as slender started the emergency meeting. "We have lost one of our own to the hand's of zalgo and his proxies. I have located her through a tracker watch I gave her that is still on and active. We will have to now risk our live's to save (Y/N), For those who will join this deadly task please stand up" I saw Sally stand up holding her bear and a knife perfect for her in her hand.

"(Y/N) is like a sister to me, she helped me through my hardest time here when I was alone and play games with me. (Y/N) taught me how to fight and gave me her knife as a gift to me for my birthday. I want to help out anyway I can to save my sister!" Sally stated as BEN started to get up and place a hand on Sally shoulder.

"(Y/N) to me is the best friend who you could trust, sure she may have a bad temper like Jeff's , but in the end I want to save her. Without (Y/N) I couldn't have confronted Sally and told her what I kept hidden away for a long time. We must get her back!" I saw everyone slowly rising as they shouted out on saving (Y/N). It was like a group of people comming together because of one person. I was stunn as everyone was standing and lookin at me along with slender. "Well child, are you going to save your girl?" Slender asked me as I stood up smiling for once in a long time. "Very well, let's go save our own" Slender said as we got in our groupd for the plan. I started to dashed off with my group on our way to Zalgo terrotry. Joining my family on the hunt. To save (Y/N). My (Y/N).


	15. Chapter 14

{Reader Pov}

Pain. That's all I feel. Just pain. How long have I been here? Day's? Week's? Year's? I didn't give them what they wanted, what they want to hear. I will not scream. I won't give in. I will make it out alive. I heard footstep's coming, it must be the masked person coming to touchure me again... I was right when he enter the room and took off the blind fold hiding my eye's. The masked person then took off the bind's on my arm's and leg's off as I sat up and look at them. The rope cut into my flesh and was close to cutting through my wrist bone's because of my thrashing when who ever this person is was away. Got lucky with the rope mere centimeter's away from cutting through all of my wrist flesh. I heard the sound of metal clacking onto my leg's and then my wrist. I really was wishing now to be a normal human girl, I woould never have to deal with all of this nonsence in the first place and met Jeff, BEN, Sally, and Slenderman without having to deal with this issue of being nothing but a pet to this monster of a killer. I yelp and hit the ground hard smashing my head against the cold floor causing blood to leak out of my head. I growl as the mask person yank against the chain's again as I slowly stood up. "Yeah yeah I get it you damn prick" I hiss at them trying not to fall again. I follow them while trying to keep balanced since it's been too long when I last moved around. I can't even remember what happen to me or how I got here in the first place. I look around the hallway once out of that horrible room fill with the stentch of blood. My blood. The hallway brought back memories of my life from here before I escaped as they played in my head. My first place I called home, My first friend I made before they left me, The home and people I called a family. My only friend that I saw die before my eye's... I missed my first friend and after her death I vow to myself to never get anyone else caught up in this mess. I remember the people who hated me, How everyone in this house abadon me, left me for dead. The only one was her. She never left me and was there for me. Sadly she is gone. Forever. I fought back the tears as I kept looking around the hallway not knowing that the mask person was sneaking a look at me, hiding their sad smile under their mask. I stoped once the masked person did looking at the door to my left knowing were I was at. I was at my room. The masked person open the door and shoved me in there making me fall to the ground grunting at the force. Once the metal chain's came off and they were at the door I made a run for it. I ran to tackled them down only for the door to close and locked behind. "Oh fuck no you are not getting away from me now!" I shouted as I tried to burn the door down forgetting that I can control fire. Nothing happen. I should of known from the start it wasn't going to work because I lost my power's a while back when I ran away and fought against Frostbite. I string curse words that was not lady like of me while walking away from the door. As I got closer to the center of the room a bright light turn on shining in my face as I use my hand's to block it and adjust my eye sight after beind blind in darkness for a while. I look to see what's under the light, I fell to the floor on my knees on what I saw. There going to kill me! I scream when I felt ssomething grab my arm's and fought them kicking and squrming. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screech as they strap me in and I fought them off. Once straped in and unable to move or get out I look to both my sided making my heart drop. Needle's were on my left fill with different kind's of liquid and rusty old tools to my right. I knew I had to be strong and hope for the best. "There is my little girl" A familer voice spoke as I growl at the darkness not wanting to show any weakness. "Now now, don't be like that to your father (Y/N)" I glared my growl becoming demonic and lower only aduable to myself. His mouth's smiled at me . He held a pink pill in his hand's. "Zalgo..." I hiss as his evil smile grew wider. "I think I have been too easy on your punishment's. Think I will deal with you on my own" Zalgo said his voice echoing in the room as he shoved the pink pill into my mouthand down my throat as I gaged and chomped down on his hand hard. He grunt in pain and smash my head into the metal chair that I was straped down in till I let go and smile, licking the blood and tasting it in my mouth. "You will suffer for your action's (Y/N)"

"Fight me like a man then fucker!" He smiled at my choise of word's and started laughing. "The time for talk is over my dear human.", He took a tool off the table on my right and a needle off of the table to my left as his mouth's made a wicked grin, "Now, let the real fun begin (Y/N) the human..." I gulped at what he said knowing one thing now. I wasn't going to get out alive this time.


	16. Chapter 15

{Jeff Pov}

Waiting. I hate it. I sit in the tree's far from the entrance to Zalgo castle waiting to be able to enter. It was a nightmare in that place. (Y/N) told us herself about what they did in there to the proxies he had and the maze death trap's that she escaped from. I'm surpirse that she even lived to escape in one peice and that they took her through hell maze of a laybrinth. I know that she was strong, stronger than any girl that I have met. (Y/N) is strong enough to fight back anything that get's in her way, that I know. What I didn't know is for how long she could last on standing her ground. On her own.

{Reader Pov}

"ACK!" I said stumbling back. I held out my fist as I charged head on at a girl in green. She doge my attack's with ease and round hosue kick me that I barely blocked with my arm's it slid me to the left. I was losing ground fast when it was her turn of attack. I was losing strength and blood too. I ducked and roll behind her helping me gain gound and enter her terrotory, turning the tides. I kicked her in her back repeting the round house kick I saw her do off the platform into the dark abyss below. Did I forget to mention that my life was on the line too if I fell off the arena platfrom handing above a dark hold that was dug almost straight into the earth core and adding the 10,000 ft in the air too the equation also! I sigh and sat down lucky for the small break's in between battle's. I rip at my shirt and pant's more using them to wrap up my bloody cut's and gashes before the next victim came out. It was the 5th person I killed this round. I looked up at the next fighter who enter the arena as I got up and stood ready to fight again. I was kidnap a long time ago to this house of horror. I remember who I am. I remember what happen to me up to where I am at now. A fighter trying to survive. I won't go down without a fight untill I saw him again. Now I know why he did all those thing's to me. Why he was mad at me and why he hated yet protected me. Was alway's mad at my bad action's and stood up for me when I got stuck in a situation. Why he kissed me. He was the boy I had met for the first time. He was still that boy I know and loved. He was my friend. Jeff the killer.

{? Pov}

I watch as she fought from afar as I smiled. "She remember's now, Good. Master Zalgo won't mind if we put her up to the challange of two against one in a fight soon" I said to a girl next to me as she took off the mask smiling. "I bet not, after all, once she is out of the picture again then he will be under our controll again dear friend" She coo as I smile wildly. Soon you will pay for your sin's from both of us.

Jeffery Wood's.


	17. Chapter 16

{Jeff Pov}

I lay in the tree sticking to the shadow's trying to stay out of sight from Zalgo proxies. I wanted to kill them all for taking her away from me. I sprung off the tree and dashed into the laybrinth once the coast was clear and it was open. I knew that I was disobeying Slender order's by going on without my team and on my own, but I have to find (Y/N). I knew entering here would be a risk, but the rule's have changed.

{Reader Pov}

' . . I was slowly losing my grip on my life. I got lucky and was able to get one weapon of of one of my fighter's to use. I was too weak to stand as I fell at the center of the arena. I was too tired to keep going and he knew too. I had kill 48 oppent's which leave's two more to go up against Zalgo. He sent me the strongest warror's and yet I was a weak human able to take them all down. I only needed two more to be able to fight Zalgo himself and escape this hell hole with my life. I lay on the floor as the next oppent enter the battlefeld I try to encourage myself as I counted how many have enter. I sigh as I got up knowing the rules have changed only to be kicked back down landing with a sicking CRACK. I glare hiding my face emotions and the scream lumping in my throat. I saw a girl who would win first prize for ugly. Her face was hidden behind a mask and her skin was just as white as Jeff with a black wig and black mini skirt hugging her body making her look like a u as a walking hourglass with stick arm's and leg's with a melon head ontop cover by a mask and wig. I snicker at what I just said about the girl in front of me as two people pin me in a up right position as I cough up blood from a knee to the gut. I spit in disgust as another girl came into view looking just like Jeff only it was a girl with a red bow and her eye's stitched open. I glare at both of them smiling at how they could look related except one is more girly than the other one. I knew who they where, but it would be rude of me to not let them have their fun. "Well, well, well, look's like Jeffery boy got his work cut out for him after all. Too bad he only see's you as a pet more than a lover" The black wig girl said as I spit on her. I took another hit from the person who was standing next to me as I glanced at him giving a deadly glare when he punched me in the face. I spit up the blood and on him too. I saw Jeff bullies two of the three holding me down. "Allow me to introduce myself even though you know us. I am Jane the killer, my friend who is next to me is Nina the killer, and you should know Randy, Keith, and Troy" Jane said as I chuckled.

"Wha'ts so funny"

"What's funny is how you would all win in a ugly compotistion" I snicker as Keith and Troy slam me into the floor as I growl at them. My ear's rang as I try to make out what they are saying as Randy came into view with a knife in hand and a smile on his face. I saw the masked person watching before I shut my eye's. I was too weak to fight I was out of option's. So I accepted my fate.


	18. Chapter 17

{Reader Pov}

Well... why am I not suffering nor dead? I open my eye's to see three boy's laying on the ground stunned. I got up pushing two of the boy's on top of me off as a girl stood there wither her cloak hoodie off looking right at me through her mask. It was the same mask person who tourchure me. She took off the mask making me hold back my gasp surprised in seeing her alive. She quickly placed the mask and cloak on me and smiled. "Nice to see you again (Y/N) dear. Now, follow me if you want to live and end this nightmare" She said leading the way out of the arena. I nod and followed her as best as I could. I watched as we both hid in the medical clinic while the girl patched me up.

"I am sorry that you had toforget darling and that I had to act my death leaving you behind. I'm hoping you can forgive me"

"Wait your May?! My friend that died"

"Yes, but that was only a lie. My name is Melody and it's nice to meet you again"

"So, your not with them?"

"No, here let me explain to you it in a story" Melody said as she hum a small tune. Two note's came out of hiding from heaven and hell knowns where, guarding the entrance's to the clinic. Two more notes came out of hiding as well jumping out the window and vanishing from sight.

"Before you came I was already recrtuded by a small child who you will meet soon in time. For now I may only say the intail I.A. The girl took me to a home where you have been call slender manson. There all insane killer's or creepypasta character's (along with Oc's, Proxies, Ect.) go and live there to have a happy life doing what they love. Killing. But darkness lurked in that issue. The issue was none other than Zalgo. He uses all of his minions and proxies to take rule over the under world and the human world. Everyone tries to put an end on his terror, but right now we are at a stand still. Or was. Now that you have been put into the battlefeild, the final battle is now taking place and she knew this would happen"

"I.A?"

"Yes, she is who guided you when you were in the dark, toward's your destiny, your fate. She told me to tell you this before she vanish without a trace "GO and find the end to your game. I'm waiting to see you soon (Y/N)". She also said that Jeff was waiting for y at the end of it all as well"

"But, why me? How? so many question's I have"

"All will be answerd soon"

I was about to start asking them, but the alarm started blaring and a weapon was put into my hand. I look to see a kitchen knife, similar to the one I see Jeff carrying around with him. I look up to see Melody, only for her to vanish without a trace along with the mucis note's. The door of the medical room open and a pathway lit up with a faint glow leading some where wanting me to follow it. I stood up, fill with determantion and courage, following the path to the end of this nightmare. This story end's now.


	19. Chapter 18

{Jeff pov}

I quickly took down three more guard's and heard the alarm's going off. Dammit, should of known to watch my footing. I spun spun around seeing someone behind me out of the corner of my eye and finding a girl standing there. It was (Y/N) or a sprit like form of her. I saw the sprit of (Y/N) walking down a hallway as I ran after her with quick speed.

"(Y/N) wait!" I shouted as her sprit enter through giant double door's. I stoped and look at them, taking a breath of courage and entering the room. This end's now.

{Reader pov}

I follow the path running and taking down the guard's that got in my way, dogging like a boss. As I reached the end of the road I stood in front of two giant door's. Taking a breath of courage and air, I enter the room. It's now kill or be killed.

{Narrator pov}

Both Jeff and (Y/N) enter the room, the door's screaking and squeaking as they pushed it open. They looked at eachother as if the wind was knocked right out of them.

"Jeff" (Y/N) breathed

"(Y/N)" Jeff breath before running towards eachother in an embracing hug.

"I though I would never find you ever again" Jeff said huggin (Y/N) tightly, but not tight to kill her.

"Yeah well youu got lucky since I had help from your friend's to escape death grasp" (Y/N) sopke with a grin on her face. Jeff chuckled along with the joke before it was rudely intrupted. A loud booming voice laughed evily from the darkness of the shadow's, clapping slowly as they walked out from the shadow reviling themself. It was Zalgo.

"Look's like everyone is here for the party. Now let's get this over with I don't have time for petty game's" Zalgo grin. Three more figure's steped out of the shadow's surrounding (Y/N) and Jeff who held out their weapon's ready to fight. It was (Y/N) and Jeff versus Zalgo,Randy, Keith, Troy, Jane the killer, and Nina the killer.

"Ready for one last battle to the finish Jeff"

"I'm alway's ready to make people go to sleep (Y/N)" Jeff stated.

Both of them smiled springing into action at there enemy's while their enemies did the same. The battle of good and evil rest on Jeff and (Y/N) shoulder's now. The battle to end the insanity war for everyone once and for all.


	20. Chapter 19

{Narrator Pov}

Jeff jumped to the left doging Randy, Keith and Troy knive's that they threw at him. (Y/N) duck and rolled under Nina before poping back up giving her and uppercut dead in her face. Jane charged at (Y/N) at full speed as (Y/N) use Nina as a meat sheld killing Nina. (Y/N) quickly shoved the dead body at Jane stunning the killer. Jeff blocked and doge Randy's punches as Keith and Troy pulled out gun's from their jacket pocket's. Both boy's aim the gun at Jeff.

"End of the line Jeffery!" Randy grin evily at Jeff.

"Not today Bastard!" (Y/N) shouted as she jump ontop of Randy doing a wrestling body slam she learn from BEN. Keith shot at (Y/N) as she wince in pain when the bullet made contact with her shoulder. "Some one need's a nap" (Y/N) said as she charged at Keith and Troy. Jeff quickly killed off Randy and got out of Jane's way slicing her in the thigh and blocking her attack.

"Don't think it's far from over Jeff!" Jane said as both of them block one another attack's being too even for eachother. Metal on metal clashed, ringing out. (Y/N) reach Keith with a huge smile on her face.

"Nap time!" (Y/N) Said stabbing Keith with her knife straight into his stomach. Keith fell howling in pain as (Y/N) Stab his skull to make him quiet. She quickly took the gun and shot Troy down quickly. Jeff sat ontop of the dead corpes smiling at (Y/N)'s work while she took Troy gun as well. "Three bullet's in Keith gun and half a clip in troy's. But other than that, looks like we won" (Y/N) said as both of them smiled. It wasn't over though. The dead corp's came back to life and both (Y/N) and Jeff took them down only for them to come back from the dead. Jeff and (Y/N) was soon surrounded as Zalgo laughed.

"Not yet you have" Zalgo said smiling. Both Jeff and (Y/N) growled. (Y/N) Spot a container of bleach and gas havin and idea. It would risk her life, but she knew it would be worh it.

"Let's go then" (Y/N) Said with a mischivous grin. Jeff blocked off Kieth, Randy, and Troy while (Y/N) blocked Nina and Jane. "Ready?" (Y/N) asked as Jeff nod. Both pushed the undead group surrounding them away and quickly swap places killing them off.

"Run!" (Y/N) Shouted as she shot one bullet at the gas and another at the bleach. (Y/N) foillowed behind Jeff shooting half a clip at Zalgo as they smiled.

"Where almost out!" Jeff said. Randy came back and jumped to attack both Jeff and (Y/N). (Y/N) saw and shoved Jeff out of the room falling to the ground and into the gas and belach cover ground.

"(Y/N)!" Jeff screamed as she smiled.

"look's like I won't make it out alive. We had a good run you in hell old friend. I love you" (Y/N) said smiling as she aim the gun at the gas again and fired the last bullet. Everything was in slow motion for Jeff as he ran to save (Y/N), only ot be too late. The tank exploded, killing everyone in the room.

{Jeff Pov}

I... Failed. I lost her again. This time for good. I fell to my knee's as I heard footstep's before my hearing failed me. I looked at the fire my heart that was once full and fill with Joy, now an empty void. I couldn't hear anything they said because I was numb and hallow. A person in a cloak walked out of the fire holding something in their arm's. They gave me what they had in tarm's before showing their face and smiled. I look down to see it was a girl fully patched up and healed, but not any girl. It was (Y/N)

{Reader Pov}

Darkness. That's all I saw. That's all I was surrounded with. I open my eye's to see that I was in a grassy meadow and a tree not far away. I got up and headed to the tree seeing a little girl sitting under the tree and looking at the sky smiling. She turn to look at me with a huge gentle smile on her face. "Hello there, (Y/N)".


	21. Chapter 20 (The Ending)

{Reader Pov}

"Who are you?"

"I'm I.A, come and sit down. I'll explain it all"

I sat down next to the small girl getting a better look at her ash she made room under the shady tree. She had short brown hair that cover one of her eye's and a plae skin like how BEN's skin color is like only a bit more paler. Her eye's where brown and she wore a black jacket, faded jean's and sneaker's.

"I'm called Insane Annie or Annie for short. All of those who told you to call me I.A is because they are my intinal and to keep my idenity hidden from the new member's until they have agreed to join us, which I do know if they are are won't. Now, for you I can tell you have question's on this adventure you had. I'll explain and asnwer them to the best of my ablity. Go ahead and ask a question, don't be shy I don't bite"

"Well for start, Why me?"

"Ah yes, why indeed. Let me tell you a story on why and it should answer much question's of your's. When I saw you, your heart was broken. I wanted to help you. You where down in the dump's and I wonder why. I interacted with you through many way's, mostly in your dream's. BEN taught me how to do that and it was easy to do. When I saw Jeff I didn't recognized him at first until I got a better understanding since I remember his story he told me when we first met and I spared his life. Long story on that one... Anyway's I told Jeff a lie about you and how you where the perfect target to attack during the night. Lucky me I was wrong. You did fought back, almost turning him into a bloody mess that I had to patch up since Jack isn't the best doctor we got, but he did learn from his little sister. Another long story. So, when you both met it was because of me. You soon knew noticed eachother and fell in love. It was very sweet, even too sweet for me and I am not one who like's love. Bleh. But, soon that all changed. When I gone to check up on you I saw Zalgo kidnapping you. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. It didn't take long for me to find where he lived and I sent my friend Melody to enter and become a spy for me. Thing's got ugly quickly and I had to pull her out before she almost died placing a fake her in Melody place. I could not take anymore of it and I enter the place. I knew I what would happen since Slender told us to never go up against Zalgo, but it was for Jeff sake I had to. Don't call me a kind hearted child, I've heard enough of people with that. I left a file for Slender to never tell anyone about my absent and that I knew what would happen. My precditon was correct. I died trying to save you and Zalgo use my blood to make you into a monster, a monster that forgot who she really was. It was his mistake in the end. Rmember those dream's you had? I was the one who was pulling the string's when I needed to. I help you win those battle and to not be afrade of fear. I help you escape and find Jeff and who lead you to your victory. So I thank you. You brough me back to life and now I can return you the favor of that gift"

"I'm alive?! What about Jeff?"

"He is alive and well, just yelling at me along with Jack and BEN... What I get for going missing"

"Ok so that explain's it all, now I have one last question: What do I do now?"

"That, my dear, is up to you (Y/N)" Annie pointed to the sky as I looked where she pointed. Two cloud's came hovering down and splitting into two door's one that was white as the heavin's light, and another dark as earth and filled with life. "You can have a second chance at life or you can go to heaven. I think we both know your choice that is best for you" Annie said as she faded away. I took a breath of air and smiled walking up to one of the door's and entering it.

{Jeff Pov}

I sat next to the bed (Y/N) layed in after yelling at Annie while she beated up Jack and BEN (Mostly Jack since BEN only yelled at her for stealing his Majora's mask game which he found in her room and forgave her for that) waiting for (Y/N) to wake up. I felt tear's streaming down my face as I gently stroke her white pale cheek.

"Please... Don't go to sleep (Y/N)" I spoke hoarsly before laying my head down on the bed next to her limp body. I gently held her hand and felt a small twitching of it. I shot my head up to look at her as she started to move more and more slowly opening her eye's and waking up, blinking away the brightness. She looked over to me and smiled as I hugged (Y/N) with glee.

*3 week's later*

"Are you sure your ok with this Jeff" Annie asked me for the 50th time as I nod agreeing. "Ok" She said at last. I held (Y/N) hand's as Annie started to numb (Y/N) cheek's, cutting into them then burning her lid's. It took a meer 3 hour's for Annie to be finish, handing me the mirror as I took it from the killer girl's hand watching her walk away to do some other importan work. I held out the mirror for (Y/N) to see her new look.

{Reader Pov}

I looked into the mirror smiling with glee at my look. My (Short/Meduim/Long) Hair midnight black and my sking as pale as Jeff's cause of the fire accident was now completed with my cheek's cut to perfetion and my eye lid's burnt away.

"You look beatuyful, but not a sexy as me" Jeff teased as he picked me up spinning me aroun as I smiled giggling. I smiled as he laid a peck on my forehead. "Look's like were a couple now"

"Yup, and your new name is now (Y/N) the killer"

"(Y/N) the killer, I love it" I said as we both headed to Jeff room closing the door and locking it for some alone time.

Look's Like we made it out alive after all.


End file.
